


My Wolf

by enchanted_nightingale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchanted_nightingale/pseuds/enchanted_nightingale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Harry Potter could fall in love that person would have to keep up with him, make him feel loved, safe. His wolf, Jacob Black, gathered all that and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight, nor the characters from them and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Billy Black was enjoying the summer in La Push and the time he spent with his best friend, Charlie Swan. It had been a while since the friends went on a fishing trip but the nice weather made it easy for him to get around with his wheelchair. He was just dropped off by Charlie along with half the fish the duo caught and two cans of beer. He had not expected to see the door unlocked. For a while the man felt worry and apprehension, but he quickly caught sight of his son’s battered suitcase not far into the house.  
“Jacob?” he spoke out in wonder. He dropped the bags he carried by the door and rolled the chair further into the house. There was an odd noise coming from the kitchen and Billy paused long enough to grab the baseball bat he kept near the umbrella case as a precaution. He moved in then, opening the door to the kitchen only to gasp at the sight.  
His baby son was home alright. He was also standing half naked in the kitchen with another man’s legs wrapped around his waist, the pair heavily making out on one of the kitchen counters.  
“D-dad?” Jacob was flushed as he stared at his father. The other man peeking around the shifter’s very broad shoulders at a bat wielding Billy Black.  
“Son,” Billy swallowed.  
A very awkward, very long silence ensued only to be broken by the flushed youth as he stepped off the counter. Standing he was just barely reaching Jacob’s chin. He was slim and lithe in a sporty but not skinny way. He had raven black hair, the same shade as his son’s. His skin was a healthy pale colour and his impossibly bright emerald eyes were shy and hesitant. He poked Jacob’s ribs a bit for the youth to give him some room to steady himself.   
“Um, hi,” the unknown man said then. “I’m Harry, Harry Potter. Um, nice to meet you?”  
Billy could only blink.


	2. Dad, meet Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight, nor the characters from them and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

The atmosphere was tense and awkward in the sitting room of the Black family.  
Billy had reached for the glass of water Jacob had brought for him and he was facing his son and this Harry Potter boy. His mind was stuck on how Jacob had introduced the green eyed youth.  
“Lover,” Billy said the word, his mouth feeling dry.   
The two males sitting across from him were close enough to touch but there were no holding hands or touching. And Jacob only nodded at his father’s statement.  
“How did this happen?” Billy asked.  
The two young lovers shared a look and both blushed at the same time, making Billy realize that perhaps he was better off not knowing certain details about his son’s romantic life.  
“We met in London actually,” Jacob said then. “Harry was in a tight spot and I helped.”  
“My own hero,” Harry said with a smile. “I decked him by mistake,” he added with a sly smirk at Jacob.  
Billy blinked. Then he compared the two men and he finally snorted.   
“Exactly,” Harry said. “I barely even tickled him! And I almost broke my hand.”  
The small talk continued for a while more and then Billy left the pair to go rest in his room.   
Harry sat still for a while and when Jacob gave a short nod to show that his father’s door was closed before pouncing on the wizard. The green man gave a soft chuckle as he found his mouth claimed by his tall dark lover and his back hit the soft kilt of the sofa. Harry’s mouth was being dominated wholly and completely and Jacob had him pressed between him and the furniture. His big hands expertly roamed Harry’s sides, sliding under the shirt he wore to trace the warm skin underneath.  
Their making out continued until Jacob pulled back and started nuzzling the curve of Harry’s neck with his nose while his hands worked on arousing the slender man. He knew all the sensitive spots the British man’s body held. He had found them through trial and error during the months they spent in each other’s presence. He knew just that Harry’s neck was sensitive, just like his earlobes. His narrow, slender back was even more sensitive and could easily tease him that way. Many times he had offered an innocent massage to relieve him of tension only to end up having sex on that exact spot. Once they almost rolled into the fireplace in the heated frenzy.   
Jacob expertly undid Harry’s trousers with his hands.   
“Oh Jacob!” Harry gasped.  
The werewolf allowed a smug smile to appear on his face. “Now, where were we before we were interrupted?” He moved his hands over Harry’s flesh expertly, making the wizard arch against him. Slowly he stroked Harry till he was fully erect and then he left the hardness alone.  
“No,” Harry whined.  
“I’m just getting started love,” Jacob told him as he kissed his lover slowly. While his mouth was busy his hands started caressing parts he had neglected before. Slowly he teased Harry’s balls, carefully fondling them.  
“Jake, don’t tease!” Harry moaned.  
“You like my teasing,” Jacob reminded him.  
“Ngh.”  
Jacob smirked. When Harry was not coherent it meant he was enjoying himself and that was all he cared about. “Where’s the lube, Harry?”  
The wizard gasp as Jacob had started working on his member again.  
“Can’t hear you,” the werewolf told him. “And you wouldn’t want me to take you like this. Well, you would, but you would also regret it afterwards, hm?” Jacob teasingly whispered in Harry’s ear. But the other man was having trouble concentrating as his body was being stimulated. It was all building up. He had been horny during the plane flight and then during the ride to Forks. He had jumped Jacob as soon as they had entered his family home. If only they had not been interrupted… But then Jacob bit his neck, making Harry cry out.  
“Hush now,” Jacob teased him again. His eyes were feral. “We can’t let my father catch us.”  
“Jacob,” Harry gasped. “Just… please…bag”  
“Bag? Which bag?” Jacob asked him. He squeezed Harry a bit, making him gasp.  
“Mm-mine,” Harry whispered.  
Jacob gave him a chaste kiss and disappeared for a while. When he got back he had to pause at the doorway to take a really good look at the picture Harry made. He was sprawled on the sofa. His pants were undone and his erection was hanging out. His chest was heaving and his eyes were glazed. He looked perfect. Moving like the predator he was, Jacob reached his lover in two strides.  
“Missed me?” he asked.  
“Jacob,” Harry’s voice was dangerous. “You know I love you but if you don’t get over here and inside me soon I’m getting matters into my own hands for a week,” he threatened.   
Jacob thought again how cute Harry looked when he got angry. Then the threat registered. “Coming…”  
“That’s debatable,” Harry drawled. He reached out and hooked a finger in Jacob’s pants, pulling him on top of him.   
Jacob gave him a kiss. “Help me undress?”  
Harry smiled. “That’s better.” He gave his lover a smouldering kiss as he worked to undo Jacob’s jeans. He tugged the clothes down along with his briefs and pulled Jacob closer. “Mm, so warm.”  
“You like warm,” the werewolf reminded him.   
“That I do,” Harry replied as he lowered himself on the floor. It was easy to drive Jacob to his limits as he knew his lover’s body. And when the werewolf had enough he had gently driven Harry back and pushed his back to the couch as he settled over him.   
“You know you’re going to help me clean up later,” Jacob told Harry as he started preparing him.  
“Mmm, okay. Now hurry, I’ve missed you.”  
Jacob smiled a bit. “Me too. Here, move your legs around.”  
Harry followed his lead and soon the pair was moving heatedly against each other on the narrow couch. Neither of them lasted very long. Jacob quickly moved in for a kiss to muffle any sound Harry might make as he came.  
Jacob afterwards reversed their position so Harry was not crushed under his bulkier frame.  
“I needed that,” he said in Harry’s hair.  
“Mmm.”  
“Although next time I’d rather do this in my room. Come to think, I need a new bed.”  
“I’ll help you pick one,” Harry told him.   
They stayed that way for a while.   
“Harry?”  
“Yes?”  
“We need to move.”  
“I know,” Harry sighed as he peeled himself away from Jacob. “I’m a mess.” He gave a glance at Jacob. “And so are you.”  
“I know. I’ll go run a bath for you?”  
“You can join,” Harry told him.  
“I’m too tired to make it interesting for you.”  
“I know, but I could use the company.”  
Jacob got on his feet and took Harry’s hand. “Come on then, we have to clean up here before dad wakes up.”


	3. Queries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight, nor the characters from them and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Jacob was the first to wake that morning. He gently untangled his body from under his lover. Harry barely stirred at the movement, especially when Jacob was quick to place a huge fluffy pillow within his reach; the wizard immediately curled around it. The werewolf smiled a bit at the sight before he left his bedroom. Billy it seemed was already up at the time and making breakfast. Jacob let his stomach guide him.  
“’Morning son,” Billy told him as soon as Jacob entered.  
“Morning to you too dad. Mmm, is that bacon and eggs I smell?” Jacob asked.  
“Made enough to feed two of you,” Billy told him.  
“You’re the best,” his son replied. “Need any help?”  
“Not really but you could set the table.”  
“I’m on it.”  
Billy added another egg in the frying pan. “Shouldn’t you wake Harry up?”  
“Nah, he’s tired. He finished with his entrance exams and then we immediately flew over here,” Jacob replied.  
“How old is he?” Billy asked. “He looks…” he fumbled for the correct term.  
“Small?” Jacob offered. “He only recently came to the height he’s now. He finished a boarding school somewhere in Scotland, the same one his parents went to.”  
“Do they know he up and left his country to come here?”  
“He’s an orphan,” Jacob replied. “His parents got murdered when he was barely two years old.”  
Billy winced. “Very sad that. Does he have family?”  
“He’s got relatives,” his son said.  
Billy caught onto the difference in meaning and nodded. “And you two… You really like him?”  
“It’s not some fleeting fancy, or a crush,” Jacob informed him. “I- Harry’s the one.”  
Billy finished with the cooking and motioned to his son to take the food to the table. “Are you saying he’s…?”  
“Yes, I imprinted on him. I just couldn’t stay away from him.”  
“I see. Does he know?”  
“I told him,” Jacob admitted. “But then I met his friends. He already knew about werewolves, it turns out there’s another kind, like the movies. There are bitten werewolves, quite the feral creatures. They turn on full moon nights only.”  
“Sounds…”  
“Impossible?” Jacob smirked. “I know. But then I met one; gave me quite a shock.”  
Billy looked worried. “Still, when Sam learns of this, you might get in trouble with the pack. Not to mention the elders at the reservation.”  
“Because Harry’s a man.”  
“Yes,” the older man replied. “I’m not going to lie son it’s an odd thing for me too. But I love you son. And I can get to know your boy. I’ll be there for you, as will your sisters. But the others…”  
Jacob sighed. “I know. I’m not expecting any miracles.”  
They started eating and the conversation moved to lighter issues, mostly concerning acquaintances and the population at the reservation as Jacob caught up with everything he had missed in his absence.   
“Do you have any plans now that you’re back?” Billy asked his son.  
“To begin I’m going to show Harry around town,” Jacob told him.  
“Your truck is in the garage,” Billy informed him.  
“We’ll see. Harry’s a speed freak.”  
“So the bike…”  
“Is his, yes.”  
Billy sighed. “Just be careful. And don’t speed too much.”  
“Why not? I bet Charlie would love the thrill,” Jacob teased.  
Billy snorted. Everyone knew just how bored the local Sheriff was and it was a running joke on Charlie. “No need to spur him on.”  
“Got it.”

\------------

Harry took his time getting up that morning. Even the smell of breakfast was not much of a motivation. He had been sleepless too long while studying for his NEWTs and it was catching up with him. The wizard had been eager to meet with his lover and as soon as he turned in his last parchment. It was silly and his friends teased him about this but Harry had missed Jacob so much he could not keep from being away from the shifter any longer. He packed his trunk in record time and took the passage to Honeydukes and from there he Apparated to London where he and Jacob were to meet. For the next two days Harry did not let the werewolf leave their bed except to use the loo.  
A smug smile tagged at Harry’s lips at the memory. Jacob had admitted he had some trouble keeping up with him. After that Harry had met with his friends to introduce them to Jacob before he and his lover took the first flight to Washington. It was Harry’s first time on a plane and Jacob had been very inventive about keeping him distracted. Yes, the flight had been wonderful. As was the surprise Harry was met with at the airport. The beautiful bike waiting for him upon their arrival had made Harry’s day so much better. It was a graduation gift his godfather and Remus had arranged as soon as they found out Harry was a speed junkie; the last gift from Sirius to his godson and one that the young Potter guarded like a dragon. Slowly the wizard left the comfort of Jacob’s bed and got ready to meet with his lover and said man’s father.  
Billy and his son were at the table by the time Harry joined them, discussing about people at the reservation and Jacob learning the latest news of the community.  
“Morning!” Harry smiled at them both. He accepted a chaste kiss on the lips from Jacob and the small nod from Billy before he was pushed into a chair by his lover and a plate filled with food was placed before him.  
“Eat up,” Jacob told him.  
“You are thin,” Billy frowned. “Never mind. Between Leah and me we’ll get some meat on you.”  
“I feel like the Red Riding Hood,” Harry drawled making father and son crack up. Jacob in particular had a predatory glint in his eyes and the wizard knew he would remember the reference when they needed an extra kick in their sex life.  
“Still, you need to eat,” Billy repeated.  
Harry favoured the man with a smile; musing at the likeness between Billy Black and Molly Weasley. “Thank you! Mmm, is that bacon?”  
“So, up to seeing the town?” Jacob asked when his lover started eating.  
“Of course! And I really want to see those cliffs you told me about!”  
Jacob lit up. “Am I going to rope you into diving?”  
“Who knows? I like free falling,” Harry commented, his mind on the daredevil-like dives he favoured in Quidditch.  
“Just be careful with that bike,” Billy told him. “And be back soon, Leah wants us for dinner tonight.”

\------------

Harry enjoyed the private tour of La Push he was given. It was obvious in Jacob’s tone how much he loved his home town and how he had missed it when he was away. His whole face lit up and his hands got expressive. With Harry’s bike they easily got around and Jacob pointed out the road to the reservation, various shops and restaurants Jacob wanted to take Harry and finally they reached the cliffs where Harry stopped and stared at the wonderful view.  
“Amazing, isn’t it?” Jacob asked him as he dismounted the bike and pulled the wizard against his hard chest.  
Harry hummed as he peered over the edge. “So this is the suicidal spot you told me about.”   
Jacob chuckled. “I told you, it’s a sport or a game for us.”  
“Not everyone has amazing restorative abilities wolf-boy.”  
“Wanna try?”  
Harry shook his head. “I’ve done crazy things but free diving is not my cup of tea.”  
“Are you sure?”   
“Absolutely. Now can we go? I feel shivers of cold just looking at the sea.”  
“Well, you are delicate looking…”  
Harry cuffed his lover over the head, hard. “Who are you calling delicate?” he fumed. He untangled himself from Jacob’s hold and stomped back to his bike, missing the grimace of pain on Jacob’s face as he rubbed his sore head.


End file.
